


Say that it's Possible

by StarryKitty013



Series: 98% successful [10]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Arguements, BAMF Ned Leeds, Confusion, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, He will fight everyone including them to give them some sense, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Mixed feelings, Ned isn't taking Peter and MJ shit anymore, Peter Parker is a Puppy, Peter Parker need a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Prom, Sort Of, Teenagers, These kids just need to talk it out, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is tired, Unrequited Crush, and self preservation, he still loves them tho, tony is Trying His Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKitty013/pseuds/StarryKitty013
Summary: OR 5 times Peter had road blocks and one time he didn't let it get in the way





	1. Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> SO I've just gotta tie up this loose end that is Peter and MJ. Sorry your either getting more angst or some fluff probably both. I dunno how to write fluff very well.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Insecure**

 

It restarted a week and a half before Junior Prom. 

 

Ned noticed the way how when she passed in the halls. How Peter couldn’t seem to hold himself together, or looked away quickly. Distracted in the classes that only  _ she _ was in. Ned noticed the way Peter started to sit on the other side of the lunch table. Or how whenever they passed her he grew quieter or forgot his words and stuttered them out instead. Turned red whenever she talked to him about simple things like decathlon and not to be late. Or the dopey way he would smile when he’d look at her texts to him. 

 

Ned notices everything that goes on with his best friend. He knew when Peter was sad or angry or upset. They’d known each other since they were seven. So he knew when Peter was acting weird and when it was completely natural.

 

This was both completely natural and nothing like Ned has ever seen. He’d seen Peter have a crush before, and Peter had helped hook him up with Betty just two days ago for Prom. To which Ned gave him the best Wingman of the century and Peter had humbly accepted the oral award. Peter had yet to find a date. Some girls have even asked him, but Peter smiled and politely declines. Just like with this poor girl. He didn’t understand why. Well he understood the polite part, Peter had always been polite. But the declines? If he just accepted one he’d have a more usable excuse.

 

“So...uhm I know this is kinda supposed to go the other way..but could you ...could I ask you to go to the Prom with me, Peter Parker?” Another girl asked and Peter gave her a pitying and pained smile, Ned already knew what was coming.

 

“I-I’m sorry, but I honestly don’t think I’ll be reliable enough to-” 

 

“I understand.” The girl sighed and smiled a bit “You waiting for that special girl?” Peter looked frazzled and confused.

 

“I-I dont-”

 

“Go get her.” she said and gave an encouraging smile. “Good luck.” she said she left waving a bit. Peter sighed and turned to his locker. Ned hurried next to him.

 

“Dude you just turned down the second prettiest girl in this school. D-Do you even know how lucky you are to even be  _ asked _ . You freaking  _ turned her down- _ ” 

 

“I don’t really care if she’s the second prettiest girl, I don’t know her.” Peter sighed and put his studying books in his bag. Ned leaned against the lockers next to him.

 

“You’re gonna end up going to prom by yourself.” Ned stated in a sigh.

 

“No, I’m not gonna even go to prom.” It was useless, because last time he tried to go to a high school dance he ended up fighting his date’s dad. And nearly dying. And setting a beach on fire...after crashing an invisible jet with high tech weapons...He wasn’t even exaggerating! Plus this wasn’t even about Homecoming.

 

“You gotta get rid of your phobia of school dances man. I mean I know that last one wasn’t the best but-”

 

“It isn’t about Homecoming last year, I just don’t like dances.”  _ Cause it was about the emotional disaster-fest that was the past 7 months and you can’t take anymore emotional turmoil Parker. _ Peter stated finally shutting his locker and started walking down the hall, Ned following. 

 

“You know I don’t do good in loud places.” He said and he knew it was a lame excuse for the real reason. Ned knew too, Peter only brought up his senses as an excuse if he was trying to cover something. To be fair though, the excuse before the spiderbite had been that he’d get in trouble, but why would he get in trouble for a school dance? It was also homework when that wouldn’t work, or that he felt sick. Weak excuses he still used though.

 

“Yeah but dude,  it’s your  _ prom _ .” Ned insisted. Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “It’s like a high school tradition. You’ve gotta go.” 

 

“Okay, but I just don’t wanna go with anyone.” Peter said and Ned groaned.

 

“MJ has Charles.” Ned said with a groan “Get over her!” Peter looked surprised. Ned rolled his eyes. “Don’t even try to deny it. You are most certainly  _ not _ over it.”

 

“There is nothing to get over Ned.” Peter gave his friend a playful smirk, Ned knew he liked MJ, but Peter was stubborn enough to keep denying it. Even if deep down he still did like her like that. Ned cut him off before he got started.

 

“Nope I said  _ not _ to deny it.” Ned said sharply and Peter rolled his eyes at his friend’s refusal to give up. He’d been good at suppressing the emotions for 5 whole months. They were probably surfacing now because of Prom, but he’d just have to get through this next week and he was in the clear. Emotions would be suppressed until October again. He’s got this.

 

“I really don’t know what-“ Peter was cut off again.

 

“Oh my  _ god _ . Yes you do. I know you Peter. Please, you’ve got to get over her. You look like a kicked puppy everytime you look at her!” Ned said and Peter looked down with a raging blush starting to creep up his cheeks.”Come on Peter, you can do way better.” Ned said putting a hand on his back, Peter didn’t resist.

 

“That’s  the thing! I can’t find anyone better. I thought it was like Liz, but it’s lasting longer and the longer I wait the more... attractive she gets.” he said and Ned looked at him sadly as they finally came to the point where they parted. 

 

“You never thought of her like you did of Liz.” Ned shook his head and headed his own way, Peter looked at his back.

 

He knew that too.

 

OoOoO

 

Peter got up to the common room. To a panicking Cooper.

 

“Peter! Ya gotta help me.” he insisted and Peter was dragged toward the counter.

 

“Coop? What’s wrong? Math? English? Can’t beat your dad at Mario Kart? Wanna team up?” Peter asked as they sat down in front of eachother, Cooper looked too nervous to answer the clear jokes that Peter was trying to use to sooth the tension. Although he wouldn’t hesitate to beat Clint at Mario Kart for Cooper. 

 

“I gotta a date to that dance on Friday and I don’t know what to do.”  _ Oh _ . How Ironic.

 

He remembered when Liz had said yes to him during Homecoming last year. He had to look up a million videos and sneak Ben’s old suit out of his closet and he was freaking out as he cut his food budget to buy a corsage, but he could barely eat anything the whole week because of anxiety anyways. Taught himself how to dance and how to tie a tie. Everything.

 

He wished he could’ve asked Ben, or May. May would have known exactly what to do.

 

_ No stop thinking about it. Tony said to stop thinking about him.  _

 

It didn’t matter anyways. He screwed his up in the end and ditched his date. Peter didn’t know a lot about love but did know you weren’t supposed to just run out on them with no excuse. Even  _ he  _ knew that.

 

“I think you should ask your dad…” Peter said rubbing the back of his neck and Cooper looked at him odd.

 

“Dad’ll kill me and my date if he ever found out.” Cooper whined “Plus you’ve done this before.” Cooper said and Peter blushed a little and Cooper gaped with an amused smile “You’ve  _ never _ asked a girl out?” he asked and laughed a little.

 

“I asked a girl to Homecoming…” Peter said and sighed, technically she asked him but whatever. “And then ended up fighting her dad on the outside of an invisible jet.” he mumbled and Cooper gaped.

 

“You dated Vulture’s daughter?” Cooper laughed a bit more.

 

“H-How did you know it was Vulture? Believe it  or not fighting outside invisible flying mechanisms  _ in flight _ is quite common with most of my enemies. And I have a plethora of enemies. Which by the way is one of your vocab words. Let’s get started.” Peter diverted, Cooper didn’t take the bait.

 

“Oh come  _ on _ .” Cooper whined and Sam and Clint came in at that moment Cooper turned to them “Dad, Peter dated Vulture’s daughter!” he announced. There was silence and then Sam and Clint started to laugh as Peter groaned and pulled out his book and shoved his burning his face in it and praying god for mercy.

 

“Nope you're never gonna live that one down, Parker.” Sam said and Peter groaned again. 

 

“The one time I decided to ask a girl to homecoming…” that just made them laugh louder.

 

“One of the setbacks of being a teenage superhero with a secret identity, I guess.” Clint mused and Peter looked at him incredulously. Then sighed.

 

Yep, he never had the best track record, if his even existed. MJ deserved way more than him. Oh god, and Ned was gonna make him go to prom whether or not he had a date. It’d be like this year’s Homecoming all over again. Peter picked up his textbooks.

 

“Cooper needs dating advice.” he said shortly and Cooper started sputtering and Peter smirked as he could just  _ see  _  the lecture in Clint’s eyes.

 

OoOoO

 

Friday is when things really started to go down hill for Peter. 

 

It started at lunch really. Peter had noticed Charles acting nervous, and shooting nervous glances at MJ. Peter had a sinking feeling in his stomach at that. Like something was gonna happen and he wasn’t gonna like it. His spider sense didn’t go off, so he guessed he wasn’t in any real danger, but he just  _ felt _ like he wouldn’t like it.

 

Then in free period they had a decathlon meeting. He went obviously, and  _ of course _ that’s when the sinking feeling was finally relinquished because it actually happened and it felt like a sucker punch.

 

“Michelle.” Charles looked over to her she stared back and Peter was  _ right there _ . He already knew what was coming, but he just wanted to pretend it wasn’t “Would you go to prom with me?” he asked and held out a carnation, red. Red symbolized love and carnations were Michelle’s favorite. Because everyone said carnations were fake roses, but in Shakespeare’s plays he actually used carnations instead of roses. So carnations were thrown under the bus when it was the true flower of love. At least that what she said in her speech about it a few weeks ago.

 

“Sure.” Michelle shrugged and took the flower and pecked him on the cheek sweetly with her soft looking lips. Peter felt sick as he clapped along with everyone else. Ned looked worriedly at Peter. Peter ignored him, not daring to look anyone in the eye as he plastered on a fake smile and his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes.

 

He thought nothing of it as he continued to stare at MJ for the rest of decathlon.

 

OoOoO

 

The weekend trudged on slowly. 

 

He worked with Ned on some homework and Spiderman stuff. He watched movies and went on patrol but it all felt so far away to him really. He just went through the motions of Peter Parker’s life. 

 

It was finally on Monday after classes that Ned confronted him.

 

“Dude, I can’t take anymore of this depressed puppy dog look.” Ned said and Peter pouted mumbling how he did  _ not _ look like a depressed Puppy. Ned rolled his eyes. “You have to tell her. Someway, somehow,  _ tell her _ . You can’t keep denying it-”

 

“I’m not denying anything.”

 

“-and keep bottling it up.” Ned continued as if he didn’t say anything Peter focused on putting his books away more, but wasn’t really paying attention to it. Ned put a hand on his shoulder. As MJ passed and they both looked on after her. 

 

“Just tell her.” he said and started to walk away. Peter usually went on patrols straight after school on Monday and he kept looking at Michelle’s back and then noticed the canister of webfluid in his locker. He smiled a little.

 

“Okay Ned.”

 

OoOoO

 

MJ wasn’t surprised when Charles asked her to prom. He’d been acting nervous for it all day and MJ was obviously gonna say yes, so it was stupid to be wrapped up about it.

 

She looked at Peter for the briefest of seconds before saying yes, she didn’t even think he noticed.

 

_ Typical _ .

 

Her feelings for Parker were subdued, not all the way gone, but enough for her to have some semblance of moving on. She wasn’t over him, but she was making progress. They were just friends, they should keep it that way, because she wouldn’t know what to do without him. 

 

Relationships got messy and their friendship already hit a bunch of snags last year. It was finally smooth sailing for them and MJ couldn’t imagine a life without Peter in it. She didn’t want to mess that up by trying a relationship and failing and then losing him all over again. She didn’t think either of them could handle that.     
  


She stopped herself on multiple occasions in the past year. Thinking was it actually  _ progress _ or was she just shielding herself from being let down again. Her and Peter  _ weren’t _ friends at one point, but just as they were getting into a little more Peter and MJ both simultaneously pushed each other away a little, and caused what was supposed to be a small rift to be as big as the grand canyon. 

 

She missed him, and obviously he  missed her, because they started talking to her outside of practice again instead of keeping up that stupid streak of silence. They were friends even if MJ maybe wanted to be something else deep down inside. She kept smooshing it though because she was with Charles and her feelings for Peter were complicated. 

 

Besides to her, he didn’t feel the same. 

 

At least that was her thoughts  _ before _ she turned on the news.

 

OoOoO

 

“So did you know the kid’s first girlfriend was actually the daughter of a super villain?” Sam asked conversationally at the dinner table that night. Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Actually yeah, that was the same villain he crashed into Staten Island and beat the shit out of.” Tony said in a bland tone.”And set fire to a beach while he was at it.”

 

“Lay off him guys, I’m sure he could find someone if he stopped working so much.” Scott said nice enough, he knew they would never get the kid to stop working.

 

“Then his love life must be non-existent.” Tony said in a dry tone. Ever since he adopted Peter Parker there have been a few new things that he had to get used to. Peter being closed off about his school life didn’t change, including his love life. Tony probably should get involved but the kid never talked about any girls - or boys he didn’t know what the kid was into, and frankly he didn’t really care so long as he was happy. But teenage emotions were a mess and Tony would rather hold off that can of worms as long as possible. Or at least until Peter wasn’t a teenager anymore. Or ever really, he’d really prefer never.

 

Despite knowing him for over a year, and Tony adopting him, The Avengers never really knew about Peter Parker’s life outside of Superhero babysitter who works too damn hard and can make just about anyone like him with a smile. Tony was just starting to get to know the kid. Sure he was responsible and a great sparring partner, smart too. Clever on the battlefield. But they never knew about his  _ personal _ life. 

 

They didn’t know to what extent Ben and his fights had escalated, all they knew was that he was crashing on their couch every week at least once. They didn’t know what troubles he was having at school, which were mostly social, but they didn’t want to get tangled up in his already complicated web. They certainly didn’t know about his love life, because if they were honest they didn’t think he even had one. 

 

They never asked, and he never told. It was how it went. Spiderman and Peter Parker were both an enigma the Avengers couldn’t bring themselves to crack open and find. 

 

When he moved into the tower nothing much had changed. He was still closed off and stayed at the tower only slightly more than he used to. If they wanted to get Peter to open up it’d have to be the hard anyway, the kid doesn’t open up at all. His personal life is kept under strict rules and regulations the Avengers didn’t  _ dare  _ to cross.

 

The first glimpse they saw of it was on the news.

 

The Brooklyn Bridge webbed up in a pattern that was designed by the obvious. Well made and strong and stuck out, it didn’t look like a whipped around at random.

 

_ ‘I love you’ _

 

“What in the actual fuck?”

  
  



	2. Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo, I''m back. I think the next chapters will be a little slow since I wrote the one and a half chapters before hand. I have this great story idea too but I don't know how to start it and then there are all these different versions of it in my head and I can't figure out which one I want. Probably the one with out the OC, because OC are complicated. 
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Enjoy!

**Nervous**

 

That wasn’t for her. That wasn’t for her.  _ It wasn’t for her _ . 

 

MJ has been telling herself all night that the webbing of Brooklyn bridge wasn’t for her. Peter must’ve done that for someone else. But who else knew his secret? His girlfriend? Did he have a girlfriend? Wouldn’t he tell her about that if he did? Should she be happy or mad about it? This meant she wouldn’t have to worry, right?

 

Her nose scrunched at the thought of Peter Parker in a relationship. But she was with Charles, and Peter was just…. there. Her best friend, and he seemed fine with their relationship. Smiling and pretending like nothing was wrong. As usual. To him though, that must have been the only part of his life that wasn’t wrong. His non complicated complicated relationship with Michelle Jones. For his sake she should keep it like that, it wasn’t fair to throw her irrational weird complex feelings that even she couldn’t figure out into his web slinging  _ dangerous _ complicated life.

 

_ But what if it was for her... _

 

But Peter wouldn’t give up his identity to anyone. So was it for her? No, That’s insane! She didn’t know everything about Peter Parker’s life, no matter how much she thinks she’s got it on lock. Him doing stuff like this proves that. Peter has always been unpredictable. 

 

She was so confused. 

 

“It was for you.” Ned said leaning against the lockers next to her open one. She looked over at him question in her eyes and a quirked brow.

 

“No it wasn’t. He probably has a girlfriend.” Ned gave her an incredulous us look she sighed and closed her locker “look Leeds, we don’t know Peter as well as we used to. Spiderman changed him. We don’t know about his other life as much as this one.” MJ said and Ned looked a little scared and worried and she sighed “Besides our love lives is something him and I don’t talk about. Why would he do  _ that _ for me?” MJ said a bit sad and walked to her class, leaving Ned behind.

 

“I think you just answered your own question.” That made her stop she looked behind her shoulder and glared a little “You know him. He’s sucks shit at telling us how he’s feeling. He just needed to-“ she spun around angrily.

 

“To what?” MJ nearly snarls “I make one mistake and he goes and doesn’t talk to me for another year all because we misunderstood what that thing he did last night was? I’m not gonna be another Liz Allen!And personally, as his  _ friend _ , I would advise him not to start a relationship until he’s sorted a few things out with his life. He can’t juggle all this at once Ned. And if he wants a relationship then he should get someone who understands why he’s ditching everything at the drop of a hat all the time.” She said and Ned almost looked angry at her.

 

“You  _ know _ why he ditches us. It’s not like he has a lame reason. He just  _ has  _  to have one.” Ned said calmly. 

 

“Exactly what I’m saying Ned. He needs someone who understands, and I didn’t understand for nearly a year.” MJ says quietly. “We’re only just started to be friends again, Ned, I don’t wanna lose him again.” SHe doesn’t look him in the eye and Ned paniced a little. He’s never seen MJ look so insecure before. Scratch that, she’s never looked so insecure  _ ever _ . MJ doesn’t  _ do _ insecure. It’s not possible. 

 

“You understand  _ now _ .” he says hastily. Trying to make amends.

 

“It’s too late.” She shakes her head and scoffs. “Obviously.” 

 

“I’ve been watching him for a year. Watching him trip over his feet and suck it up to make you  _ happy _ . He thinks your happy and that’s all he needs but it’s  _ not! _ ” Ned let out a frustrated noise before taking a breathe calming himself.

 

“Whatever.” She walked off letting it sit. She needed to think. To  _ process _ . 

 

“You’re not another Liz Allen. And you know it.” 

 

And goddammit, she did.

 

OoOoO

 

How could he face anyone today?

 

It was so embarassing, the high he got from swinging wore off around he time he came home. It hit him, the consequences and humiliation and the reaction to what he had done.

 

_ What had he done?! _

 

He wasn’t sure if how to deal with the reaction at school, but no matter how many times he told himself no one knew it was him, he figured this would be the final straw. 

 

Besides even if no one else knew, Ned and MJ did. Ned would tease or scold or  _ ‘dude what the hell’ _ him and he didn’t even know MJ’s reaction. She’d probably laugh and call him a hopeless loser.

 

_ Which you kinda are. _

 

He wasn’t ready for their reactions.

 

He could barely deal with it when he got into the compound last night.

 

_ “That was so sweet!” He was greeted and an armful of Pepper even if she was a few inches taller than him. _

 

_ “Yeah nice going Spidey. You and your girlfriend got into a fight or something.” Sam said with a smug smile and Peter turned red as Sam continued “you know that’s what make up sex is for.” Peter turned into a turnip. _

 

_ “So someone else besides your friend knows about Spiderman?” Scott asked instead looking worried before Peter could respond to Sam’s question and his voice wouldn't work so he just nodded. Tony furrowed his brow. _

 

_ “Two people know. But their my best friends and they found out before…” Peter trailed off rubbing the back of his neck and blushing embarrassed.  _

 

_ “And your girlfriend?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head that turned heads a bit. _

 

_ “Both of them are my best friends…” Peter mumbled “It was nothing. Well I don’t think it did anything. It’s kinda complicated.” isn’t everything in his life? Why couldn’t one thing be simple ever? _

 

_ “Complicated?” Tony asked with a quirked brow “how complicated Can middle school crushes be?” Peter blushed. _

 

_ “Yeah. You’re right. It was stupid.” Peter ducked his head “...my friend just told me to tell her somehow. I can say I did now.” Peter mumbled and rubbed his neck. He left the room and Pepper slapped Tony on the shoulder. _

 

_ “Why’d you do that?” She growled at him and Tony rubbed the spot on his shoulder where he was hit.  _

 

_ “I didn’t know it was touchy. Parker’s never done this kind of thing before.” He excused in a whiny voice. _

 

_ “Teenagers.” Sam rolled his eyes. _

 

“Dude! What the hell!?” Ned whisper yelled as he strode to him as he was switching out some books. Peter sighed. 

 

_ Here we go. The reaction to his ever present stupidity. _

 

“You said to tell her.” Peter mumbled and shrugged.

 

“That could’ve been for anyone.” Ned pointed out and put his hands on his hips like a scolding mother. 

 

“How could it have been for anyone? You two are the only ones who know.”  _ Besides the Avengers & Co.  _ As far as Peter knows, Ned doesn’t know of his current relationship with the Avengers, nor does he know that he is staying with them - _ living with the Avengers ohmygosh _ . He doesn’t think it’s a good time to tell him...not now anyway. Soon.

 

_ When? _

 

“She thinks it’s for someone else.” Ned gave away and immediatly covered his mouth in surprise when Peter whipped his head over to him.

 

“You  _ told  _ her?!” Peter nearly yelled but remembered to keep his voice in a whisper.

 

“She was confused and I didn’t want things to go the other way.” Ned explained in a hurry and Peter groaned.

 

“What did she say?” he mumbled and then shook his head. “Actually I don’t wanna know. It was bad. Was it bad? I’m pretty sure it went-” Peter was cut off from spiraling when Ned put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s pending.” he said gently and Peter groaned.

 

“Why’d I have to go fall in love? That was the stupidest thing I could ever have done.” Peter said in his misery.

 

“You don’t mean that…” Ned said nearly heartbroken.

 

“But I- I- I  _ do! _ I’m putting her in danger from what I did yesterday. I’m putting her in danger for being in love with her. I’m putting  _ both of you _ in danger for telling you my secret. I’m putting everyone I care about in danger by  _ existing _ .” Peter said in hysteria and Ned couldn’t formulate coherent sentences to respond. “I have  _ so many _ enemies Ned. You don’t even know the half of it, because at the end of the day….” Peter sighed and looked at Ned straight in the eye. He seemed hurt or heartbroken. Why wouldn’t he be? His best friend just admitted to lying to him even if he was the most trusted person.His best friend just admitted wishing he could still lie about it all to keep him safe.

 

“At the end of the day…” Peter said quietly averting his eyes. “We’re just  _ kids _ … and-and I-...dammit, I really don’t wanna lose either of you guys. Not anymore.” 

 

Ned paused for a second and looked down. “So just because you’re a mutant means you can do the dangerous things alone?” he said in his quiet fury. “You just admit you were a kid. You still are! You need help, no matter what form that comes in, even another kid! I know I’m safe cause I got you, and I thought you know I always have your back. Weather it be a girl or a test or a flying evil vulture,  _ I don’t care! _ ” Ned said and stepped forward a little. “I  _ don’t  _  regret knowing you. I  _ don’t  _ regret your existence. What I  _ do  _  regret is being naive enough to think that you  _ trusted _ me.” 

 

Peter looked up in surprise and blinked as Ned walked away through the crowded halls. 

 

Great. Just great.

 

_ Now you have no friends. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ned is just slapping the sense into everyone. Like yeah GO NED!! He a cinnamon roll until his bfs are acting stupid and won't emulate feelings so he has to do it for them. He honestly deserves so much more.


	3. Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wasn't gonna get this chapter out cause like two hours ago I hd writers block then I sat down at my computer and it was like magic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Shy**

 

He wished he never listened to Ned.

 

This would probably be the first time, cause Ned usually wasn’t a bad influence (if anything  _ Peter _ was considering vigilantism is a crime, but whatever). Even if he had a bad idea- not really  _ bad _ , more stupid than anything - Peter never regretted it because it was fun and in the long run no one got hurt. 

 

This time though, he didn’t think he could bring himself to like this outcome. 

 

Ned hadn’t spoken a word to him the entire lunch and every time he’d pass MJ he couldn’t help but duck his head in embarrassment. It didn’t help that MJ now seemed to be avoiding him as well. 

 

He wanted to say anything to make it right with Ned first, he just didn’t know the right thing to say. If he did, he would have already said it. He was a nervous ball of mess, and Ned was usually his piller to vent to. But now he was brainstorming ideas but coming up with nothing. Ned would usually be the advisor.  

 

_ That made no sense. _ Shut up.

 

Great now he was talking to the voices in his head.

 

_ I can hear you _ . Of course you can.

 

_ You know he’s right. _ Yeah.

 

_ Just say sorry. He always forgives you when you do that. _

 

“‘I’m sorry’ won’t cut it this time.” he blurt out, he wasn’t even thinking about it. Pepper looked up at him with a raised brow and Peter sighed. “I don’t know how to make this right.” Pepper put down her paper and looked at Peter.

 

“I’m not following.” she said and Peter smiled a little. 

 

“It’s nothing Ms.-”  ‘ _ What I do  regret is being naive enough to think that you trusted me.’  _ Peter sighed and took a breath. “I got into a fight with my friend today…” he mumbled instead. Pepper smiled softly.

 

“Well what did you two fight about?” she asked kindly and Peter felt nervous for some reason.

 

“I just- he just- It was my fault, to be honest… I should have- should have trusted him… he’s been with me since we were 7 and he knows- he knows I’m...me.” Peter gestured to the window. “And… I told him he could help… with my other life… then a bunch of things happened, too many things happened, but not just with Spider-man. I didn’t tell him and I should’ve, I had so many chances and I didn’t… it was on me.” Peter laughed out a bitter laugh. “I usually can say sorry and he forgives me… I took for granted how good of a friend he is. Sorry isn’t gonna cut it this time… he-”

 

“Deserves better than ‘sorry’?” Pepper asked and Peter looked at her in wonder before nodding, Pepper smiled. “Tony does this all the time. He tells me all the time I deserve better than him when he does stupid things. But I love him, so I will always forgive him. It’s weird and doesn’t make sense, and sometimes  _ I _ feel I deserve better than ‘sorry’ too, but I guess it’s just someone has to deal with when they aren’t the hero but their loved one is.” Pepper took Peter into her arms and hugged him. “As a fellow bystander, I advise you to not push him away. All he wants to do is help, and there aren’t many people willing to help heroes, Peter. He’s a good friend.” Peter smiled and leaned into Pepper. 

 

“Thanks, Ms.Potts.” he mumbled, Pepper laugh, but didn’t have the heart to correct him on the name.

 

OoOoO

 

Peter swung to Ned’s house at 2 o’clock in the morning. 

 

Ned was awake, cause 2 minutes ago he sent out a post on his story saying how he hated calc. Peter snuck out of the Avengers tower before he could chicken out.

 

He knocked on the window and a severly sleep deprived and out of it Ned shot up from his desk to see Peter there clad in a dark oversized hoodie. He gave him a questioning look and opened the window.

 

“Peter? What are you-”

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say. I do trust you I just don’t know how to formulate words into correct sentences and don’t know how to say feelings cause I’m confused. But I want to try and if it doesn’t make sense then so what, this is thought process now.” Peter rambled quickly and breathed and continued before Ned could say anything. “I do like MJ and now she’s avoiding me and I don’t know why I can’t asked her out I’m so stupid and I don’t know how to feel, and she’s with Charles and that makes it worse because I don’t wanna hurt his feelings too. I’m hearing this voice in my head and it’s telling me to shut up and that no one cares and I started to talk to it when you aren’t there and it’s annoying. Mr.Stark adopted me and I’m living at the Avengers tower since Christmas, and it’s weird I’m Jewish and don’t even celebrate Christmas. I wanna bring you over but I don’t know when or how to ask, I’ve never had a family like this before Ned, all the rest before were jerks and assholes except May, never May. Also I’m really freaked out about the Econ project due friday and I can’t understand stocks with everything else, and I’m freaking out a little so...yeah?”

 

There was a long moment of silence where Peter was just breathing everything from saying everything in one breathe. After a moment he looked up and Ned was smiling at him.

 

“Did I do well?” he asked. Ned smiled.

 

“Let’s start with Econ.” 

 

OoOoO

 

“Dude, you gotta.”

 

“But what if-”

 

“Peter, last night I saw you do the bravest thing I’ve ever seen you do. And I’ve seen you stop a Goblin from killing several thousands of people with a piece of glorified string.”

 

“Hey it took me a whole weekend to figure that stuff out.” 

 

“Peter…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Focus.”

 

“Okay.” Peter breathed out.

 

“What’s your game plan?” Ned asked, it was the thousandth time they went over this.

 

“Go up to her.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Greet her.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Make small talk.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Ask her...out?”

 

“Is that a question?” Ned asked with a deadpanned look on his face.

 

“Yes, she’s already going with Charles!” Peter whisper yelled. Ned rolled his eyes.

 

“Just tell her that web thingy was for her and your real feelings. If she doesn’t reciprocate them then oh well, what do you have to lose?” Ned shrugged.

 

“Her friendship.” Peter grumbled.

 

“Besides that.” Ned pushed Peter a little. “You can’t bottle this up anymore Peter, go get him tiger.” he shoved the superhero into the foyer. Peter shakily stumbled over to MJ and bumped into her. She looked back with a raised brow and unamused look.

 

“Loser?” Peter scrambled to stand up straight and mumbled “hi, mmm-jay” while waving a little and a shy smile. He could hear Ned facepalm.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure.” she said in a bemused way as she crossed her arms with a smirk.

 

“Pleasure?” his voice pitched.

 

“What do you want?” MJ said more amused than suspicious.

 

“N-Nothing. I just…”  _ don’t look back at Ned. Don’t look back at Ned. Don’t look back at Ned _ . He glanced quickly over his shoulder and her eyes followed.  _ Dammit _ . 

 

“What’s up then.” Ned seemed to have vanished. Huh, what a guy. 

 

“Uhm...I just had some-some trouble with the-” Peter stuttered.

 

“Hold up. What are you so nervous about?” MJ said with a raised brow and Peter looked into her eyes and among the mass amusement at his inability to communicate, there seemed to be genuine concern. He relaxed a little.

 

“Guess I’m just tense about this project due next period. I can’t seem to get the words out right when I present.” Peter mumbled, MJ scoffed.

 

“Yeah, you seem more unable to speak any human language more than usual today.” MJ smiled a little as she took the notecards he was fumbling with in his pocket. “Just say them back to me.” she handed them back to him and Peter smiled.

 

“O-Okay.” he said.

 

They sat down at a table in the library and Peter repeated the cards a few times. About half way through Peter let out a sigh and put down the cards. 

 

“MJ…”he mumbled and MJ looked up with a raised brow. 

 

“What’s up loser, you seem like the entire world is about to end.” MJ said and then she blinked “...wait is it?” Cause if anyone knew that information it would be Peter.

 

“No… at least not that I’m aware of.”  _ Just mine. _ “Uhm, actually… well yesterday...I was talking to someone… and she said to… the best way to remedy something with somebody you trust- for superheroes at least, or my case vigilantes - is to tell them what's going on…”  Peter said and MJ was quiet but hanging on to his every word. She seemed nervous. “She said… that the people that care about you… just want to know the truth so….” Peter breathed,  _ here we go… _

 

…

 

_ Nope! _

 

“I’mlivingwiththeAvengers.” he said in one breathe and MJ blinked.

 

_ Chicken. _

 

“What?” she seemed to relax but her voice was tight.  _ Idiot.  _ “I thought you lived with your uncle?”

 

Peter breathed. “My uncle… he was… I don’t wanna say  _ abusing _ more like-” something behind MJ’s eyes flashed.

 

“He  _ abused  _ you?!” she whisper yelled in anger and Peter sighed.

 

“I didn’t want to use that word, but in a sense? Yeah. Yeah he did…” Peter said and it was quiet for a few seconds, it seemed like eternity though.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly, cautiously. 

 

“I am  _ now _ . It was…” Peter closed his eyes as he looked down at the flashcards. “It was... _ bad _ . MJ… it was  _ really bad. _ ” 

 

“Did you tell Ned?” she asked in the same cautious, quiet voice. Like she didn’t want to scare him off.

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t tell him that…” Peter mumbled and he felt tears sting at the back of his eyes.  _ How did you let it get like this? _ “That he… he hit me… that last time… before Mr.Stark got me out… he called me… it shouldn’t bother me, it wasn’t my fault. It  _ wasn’t _ , I know that, but it feels like it was and I-” Peter choked and somehow MJ made it around the table and was hugging him. 

 

“You got out?” she asked.

 

“Y-Yeah around Christmas, Mr.Stark took me in.” Peter replied.

 

“I didn’t know you were so close.” MJ whispered, Peter laughed humorlessly.

 

“Yeah me too. But he was there.” Peter said and mumbled “Probably the first time anyone was…” he said softly. 

 

“Then maybe he is better then I gave him credit for.” MJ released Peter and smiled. “I’m so sorry, Parker.”

 

“It’s okay.” Peter mumbled.

 

“I’m proud of you too.” Peter looked up at her smirking face in confusion. 

 

“Why?” he asked, she smirked.

 

“You’re emoting.” 

 

OoOoO

 

“So how did it go?” Ned asked. 

 

“You left.” Peter responded. “Thank you.” he didn’t want Ned to know what Ben had done to him. Ned was innocent, what was done to Peter would not be told to Ned. Ned knew all he needed to, plus it was done. 

 

Plus, now the information felt special. Like he could confide in MJ more for the graphic parts of his life while Ned knew the general parts. Not one person could take on all of Peter Parker’s problems, it was simply impossible.

 

“You didn’t answer the question.” Ned deadpanned and Peter smiled.

 

“Better than I thought.”

  
  



	4. Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see. How was your holidays and New Years....
> 
> Okay yeah, I've been busy, I worked more during the holidays and shit and I was just ugh family and shit. Sorry I didn't update, but I have 2 chapters. so yeah....
> 
> Enjoy!

**Flash**

 

Peter had been dreading this day all week. 

 

Yet now that he was walking into to school the Friday before prom, he was somewhat content. He didn’t feel like he thought he would - sad and miserable and nervous - but happy and satisfied. 

 

He hadn’t asked MJ out and when Ned finally pried a real answer out of him he groaned and ‘ _ Peeeeterrrrrrrrr’ _ -ed him as Peter laughed. Ned must’ve figured he wasn’t upset at what went down and dropped it after saying that he was the worst in a joking voice. 

 

Peter was satisfied and Ned was going with Betty so he was going to either facetime or beg for Peter’s help with clothing and shit. Peter didn’t know any of that crap and they both knew it. Peter agreed anyways. 

 

He and Ned were happily chatting when Flash knocked him into some lockers. He stumbled a bit and slid to his knees. When he looked at the asshole, he saw a tall blonde girl probably senior hanging on his short arm. It reminded him of Tony and Pepper briefly, but he wrinkled his nose up at the thought because they didn’t deserve to be even on the same scale as Flash. 

 

“So who’s your date, Parker? Or are you gonna chicken out again.” The whole school seemed to be watching and his eyes flashed briefly to the side where MJ was. Unfortunatly Flash caught it and smirked. “No. way.” Flash said looking all to amused. “No Fucking Way! Your boyfriend landed  _ Betty Brant _ and  _ you _ have a crush on MJ!”

 

“Michelle.” she snarled but he didn’t hear. It made her mad, he should pay attention. Peter got irrated by that as Flash continued to plow through him.

 

“Is that why you rejected girls? Cause your all puppy dog eyed for a girl you can’t even land. She has a boyfriend, you idiot. You never had a chance with her.” there was snickering and laughing and whispering. It was true he wasn’t gonna deny it. But Flash said it all so perfectly as he hunched into himself. He wasn’t gonna confirm anything, but it was all out there.

 

“MJ is right there asshole. I think she can make her own decisions. She isn’t a mindless dumbass who goes after shiney things like a fucking moth.” He said before MJ could stand up for herself. She could he knew, but she shouldn’t have to on Peter’s account. Because if Peter Parker wasn’t gonna stand up for himself, you better bet your ass he was gonna do it for someone else. 

 

“And so can Peter for that matter. He didn’t say yes to those girls cause he doesn’t drool over a pretty face. Star Wars and nerd stuff, sure. But he’s not a shallow prick.” MJ said throwing an intense accusing stare at Flash, same as Peter as he got up and followed Ned through the crowd MJ subtly trailing them until they got to their table. Ned broke the silence. 

 

“I think I just witness the most badass superhero team up in history.”

 

_ Hell yeah. _

 

OoOoO

 

“So the damn kid sneaks out and goes anyways!”

 

Clint was yelling/venting/ranting to Tony in his angry dad voice as Peter  walks in. Peter froze and was starting to slowly back out of the common room like he was trying to not startle an animal. 

 

“Yeah, at least it’s a fucking party and not a self righteous campaign to try and stop of New York’s crime.” Tony scoffed loudly and sipped his coffee. Peter’s shoulders sagged and he slunk into the room.

 

“Not self-righteous, just right.” he grumbled as he sat beside Tony and stole his coffee. He was too tired for this, Ned was begging him to still go to Prom and wouldn’t shut up about it. What was the point? He was happy for his friend getting a date but if Peter went he’d just be sitting in a corner. 

 

“What!?” Tony indigently squawked “ And he steals my coffee, you gremlin. I adopted an evil spider child.” Peter groaned a bit as he pushed the coffee back. “You hate coffee. “ That was Tony’s way of saying ‘tell me every fucking asshole who even remotely looked at you today and I will make sure they will deal with financial corruption for the next 7 generations’. 

 

Peter’s phone dinged and he slammed his head on the table. Tony picked up the phone and read the message.

 

“You got prom tomorrow?” he asked and Peter nodded and Clint let out an indigent laugh. 

 

“Now you gotta deal with him sneaking out to smooch a girl.” Peter looked up with a slight glare.

 

“There will be no- none of that! I’m not even going, I don’t wanna.” he said with a pout.

 

“You get rejected or something, cause that is unacceptable. No son of mine will get turned down-” Tony was going on a rant and Peter sighed.

 

“Would you chill. I got asked out… but… I dunno- I mean I didn’t know their names and they were kinda mean sometimes and they-”

 

“Wait hold up. You are meaning to tell me you got asked out by multiple girls at your nerd school and rejected them  _ all _ ?” Tony asked and Peter nodded “Were they pretty?” Peter blushed.

 

“I don’t know- I guess..yeah I mean...they were on the school’s secret hotlist and some were seniors, but like-”

 

“Wait what’s a hotlist?” Tony asked and Peter deadpanned.

 

“Exactly how it sounds.” Peter mumbled and turned away snatching his phone to silence Ned. 

 

“And you declined them cause…?” Tony left it open.

 

“Cause I didn’t know them and it would be wrong if I said yes.” Peter said in a slightly irritated voice. He sighed. “I didn’t wanna ditch em too. I know I’m gonna ditch em.” he said quieter.

 

“When are you gonna let that go?”

 

“Probably when I graduate.”

  
  



	5. Charles

**Charles**

 

T’was 6 hours before Ned had to go to prom and he was freaking the fuck out!

 

He was all nervous that things were gonna be terrible and not go well or Betty was gonna stand him up for being an unattracti- Peter shut him up right there because Ned was a fucking beautiful human being who deserves the world and was the kindest sweetest son of a bitch that Peter had ever had the pleasure of meeting and that Betty had to be an absolute retard to not know how fucking lucky she was. He said as much, and when Peter texted Betty - of course he has her number, it was his best friends girlfriend and they were gonna throw Ned the best fucking surprise birthday the universe had ever seen - that Ned was feeling this and told him what he said to him and she said that was the most accurate thing ever. Peter was glad that his friend had such a cool girlfriend, but he would break his no killing or using powers for bad or stupid(within reason) rule. 

 

He would do that for Ned…

 

And probably MJ.

 

_ You’d definitely do it for MJ, you dork. _

 

True friendship.

 

_ Call it what you want, you’re one moral obligation away from a threesome. _ Gross...but true...still gross.

 

Ned was his best friend, and despite Peter being the pansexual half Jewish person he is, he could never see Ned like that. They were one blood brother pact away from being blood brothers. They did the pact in their minds because of health issues and radioactive stuff doesn’t combine too well with normal blood. 

 

Soul brothers.

 

Which one of the many reasons why Peter sat patiently for an hour as Ned was trying to figure out what tie to wear. 

 

That was when he got a phone call. 

 

Ned looked at him and he looked back and looked at his phone.

 

“It’s Abe.” he informed confused. Decathlon members never called unless it was decathlon related. So it was weird when it was prom day and Abe was calling. He was going with Cindy Moon if he was correct. Ned gestured to answer it and Peter picked up.

 

“Abe?”

 

“My grandfather just died.” His voice sounded hoarse. Peter didn’t even blink. 

 

“What the hell dude? I’m so sorry for your loss.” he knew better than to ask. “What do you need me to do?” Cause that’s why he was calling

 

“Thank you.” Abe said shortly. “I obviously won’t be able to go to the prom, but Cindy is just so excited for it. She got her hair done and girl stuff like that. I told her, and she understood. But I can tell she’s disappointed… Could you maybe…” Abe was hoping Peter would finish his sentence. Peter was too.

 

“Uhm...I’m sorry...what?” Peter asked. 

 

“Could you take Cindy to the dance for me please?”

 

OoOoO

 

Peter came an hour early

 

He borrowed one of Ned’s suits from when he was in sixth grade and his mother tailored it quickly and expertly. The woman was a wizard cause it fit so good.

 

Abe told him to wear blue because that’s the dress Cindy was gonna be wearing. That was the corsage colour was when he picked it up from Abe’s.

 

All he thought about as he knocked on her door was hoping to god another villian wouldn’t answer it. 

 

Her mom did. She was probably more scary than any villian.

 

“What?” she asked examining Peter. Cindy came from behind her.

 

“Peter?” she asked, it was evident that she was crying but not too much.

 

“Abe’s grandfather...and he asked me too...I mean we don’t actually have to..and you don’t have to but...maybe we can go as I dunno friends?” he stuttered through his sentence holding the corsage as Cindy gently walked passed her mom and held it for a minute and smiled.

 

“Give me 20 minutes?” she asked and Peter nodded as her mom invited her in and she went upstairs.

 

“Friends with my daughter?” she asked in a mom voice.

 

“Yes, we are on academic decathlon. My name is Peter Parker.” he stuttered and held out his hand for her to shake. She did.

 

“Abe rejected her.” she said skeptically and Peter shook his head.

 

“His grandfather passed and he didn’t want Cindy to be stuck at home being miserable too. I wasn’t gonna go, but I’ll try to make it a nice night for your daughter.” he nearly mumbled. “You know...as friends…” 

 

Mrs.Moon finally smiled at him and nodded her head and waited.

 

OoOoO

 

Cindy ended up having a great time with her friends.

 

He was glad one thing could go right. But he was eventually pushed to the side as she chatted with some friends that went as a group. And Ned was being moony eyed with the equally moony eyed Betty Brant.

 

He didn’t really mind, but what he did mind and what made his heart ache was MJ. She was in a purple dress having a nice chat with Charles and laughing and smiling and having a good time as Charles pulled her up for a reluctant dance.

 

And Peter was in the corner...as predicted. 

 

Well near the punch, he didn’t notice a figure come up behind him as he leaned against the pole playing on his phone.

 

“Didn’t expect to see you here, Parker.” a voice said and he turned to see Charles in his nice suit that matched MJ’s purple dress.

 

“Yeah, something's just happen.” Peter shrugged and Charles sighed sadly.

 

“Yeah, poor Abe.” he said and there was a respectful silence among them as the noise of the dance faded out. 

 

“So you came with Cindy?” he asked and Peter nodded.

 

“Yeah, Abe didn’t want her to miss out and I guess I empathize with dead relatives, so yeah. I took her  as friends.” he looked at her briefly. “Seems like she’s having a good time so mission accomplished.” he smiled, but it was half fake. Charles nodded. 

 

“Yeah...that’s nice of you.” Charles said.

 

“Yeah, I guess. I mean… uhm how are things with you and MJ?” Peter asked with a smile and light tone.

 

“That’s just it… Well what I came to talk to you about…” Charles said with a sigh. “I’m gonna break up with her.” he said and Peter couldn’t help but gawk. Then the rage flared in his chest.

 

“What?! You can’t just-!...That’s just- Do you even- Do you even know how fucking lucky you are to have her!?” Peter whisper shouted in the most rage filled voice he’s ever taken on. Charles made MJ happy and he’d be damned if he let that be taken away from her.

 

“Yeah I do. But… I don’t wanna break up with her because I don’t like her. I wanna break up with her because she likes  _ you _ .” Charles said and Peter felt his heart stop and his hands turn cold. 

 

_ What? _

 

“She seems not caring and shit, but you knew that.” he continued as if Peter wasn’t having a meltdown right now “You also know how nice she is, and stuff even if she has a weird way of showing it. But when you’re around. Wow, she’s like a whole new person. And she’d happier and let’s herself go around you. At least more than she does with me. You understand her better, and she deserves someone like that. She  _ likes _ you Parker...And you like her so…” Charles gestured to her. Peter looked at her talking to the girls on decathlon and smirking that smirk that melts Peter’s heart.

 

_ If I had that, I’d never let it go. _

 

“You sure?” he asked, insecurity bubbling up.

 

“Yes.” Charles smiled and nudged him playfully.

 

“We cool if I do this though?” Peter asked still nervous.

 

“I told you didn’t I?” Peter smiled and Charles smiled back. They turned to MJ. “Not now though.”

 

“I’d have to kill you if you did.”

  
  



	6. Michelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! This took sooooo long and I didn't even have a long chapter for you. Writers block and shit! Actually no, it wasn't writers block because I've been working on another story, and no it wasn't Net Force, I'm trying to find the mindset for that last chapter, but I feel like this was the way MJ and Peter would get together if anything. 
> 
> They aren't very dramatic all the time, but they are insecure and timid around each other and I love their relationship because it's so pure. 
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!

Michelle

“I can’t do this.”

“Peter, yes you can.”

Peter groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned into his locker. “No, I’m not staying at school today. My stomach hurts.” MJ was going to hate him. He had gotten the text last night from both Charles and Ned that Charles had broken up with her. He couldn’t help but feel like a teenagers in one of the those comedy shows he and May used to watch when he was younger. Now thinking about May made his stomach hurt even more as he leaned further into his locker. 

He should’ve asked Tony or Harley for dating advice. Actually scratch that, he should’ve asked Pepper or Natasha. They were more sensible and women. And he probably should ask women on how to deal with women. Right? Was any of this making sense?

Probably not. 

You’re doing great.

“That’s just nerves.” Ned insisted with a roll of his eyes as he pulled Peter out of the locker. Peter slouched as he did so.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up.” Peter grumbled, arms still circled around his stomach.

“Charles already did his part, now you have to do your’s” Ned informed, which only made Peter feel more guilty. MJ was happy with Charles, why’d his stupid feelings have to screw it up.

“I feel like she’ll be happier with you.”

Charles was an idiot if he thought that. He was unreliable. Stupid. Not funny. He wasn’t even handsome like Charles was. Charles was every good quality a human being should have and Peter was messed up way beyond repair, beyond therapy, beyond anything.

He didn’t want to put Michelle in a position where she had to deal with that more. She was already helping so much by existing, and he could get her into to so much trouble by even being near her.

“I’m going to throw up.” Peter said again, he didn’t think he could say anything else he was thinking right now. 

“Peter she’s literally in the next class over.” Ned reminded which only served to make Peter hunch more into himself.

“I’m going to throw up.” Peter insisted and Ned rolled his eyes at his best friend’s dramatic tendencies.He literally covered the entirety of Brooklyn Bridge in webs of love for her. What did he expect to happen?

“No you’re not.” The slightly pale expression probably served to prove otherwise. 

“I’m going to-”

Peter sprints to the bathroom. 

“Okay, maybe you are.” Ned runs to the bathroom after him, just in time to hear the tail of Peter’s dry heaving. “You’re being dramatic.”

“Nothing came up.” 

“Probably because you didn’t eat anything.” 

“I felt sick.”

“It’s just nerves.”

“I’m so pathetic.” peter groaned. “I literally have fought monsters that come from outer space and giant robots! And I can’t even ask a girl out.”

“High school man.”Ned sighed wistfully. Peter glared at him, but stood up anyway. They walked to class and Peter felt like he was floating. He didn’t want to confront this. Not yet. Not ever. 

Ned gave him a look, as he was about to twist into his arms.

“We’re just gonna have a lecture Parker, god.” he stiffened at Michelle’s snarky voice as she walked past them without a care in the world. Like she usually does, smelling like raspberries and the ocean. Peter almost fainted.

“Okay.” he breathed. “Let’s do this.”

He walked into the class and sat down next to MJ. She didn’t say anything to him as he didn’t say anything to her, and they didn’t talk for a while. It wasn’t until the middle of class, as he was writing down stem words, that MJ spoke up.

“Abe and Cindy told me what you did.” Peter felt the urge to throw up “Charles told me what you said.” the feeling amplified, but then MJ pecked him on the cheek with a small smile that Peter loved.

“I am happy when I’m with you.”

That’s all he needed.

“Never thought I’d ever associate you with the term ‘cheesy’, Ms.Jones.” He smiled at her, looking up from his paper.

“Never thought you’d get a girlfriend, Mr Parker. But here we are.”

He was happy with her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's the end of. our series, I think. Might do a few fics here and there, but man what a ride! Thanks for sticking it out till' the end. Also
> 
> CONFESSION TIME!
> 
> I've only ever had one relationship in my life and it really didn't work out. We split because of distance, and we both didn't get our feelings hurt, at least I didn't when we did break up. I was way young and knew nothing about love and still don't. But MJ's feelings through out this entire fic is what my feelings were during that relationship. Now, I didn't date a superhero, that would've been cool though, but my partner and I didn't do anything much while we were dating, we just did the same things we did when we were friends, which was play Minecraft together. (I told you I was young) . I wasn't in high school back then though soooooo yeah. But just know, Michelle's feelings were similar to mine and my version of throwing my partner under the bus was stealing all his Dimond. He ended up giving it to me anyway in our Minecraft wedding soooo it was all good.
> 
> Okay feelings are out of the way, man I feel like this author's note is longer than that chapter, but I do also have an announcement. 
> 
> I will be starting a new story, it should eb out in the next few weeks, I'm planning on getting it out before End Game. It has a lot more feels and angst and is a whole lot darker than my this series and Net Force. Like ALOT darker and angstyier. I have most of planned out, and have been turning this idea in my head for ages. Some parts aren't working like I want them too, and it's supposed to be a slow burn, but yeah. I've become a bitch for Spierverse, and though the story doesn't have any form of the Spiderverse in it, I will be naming the chapters out of it. The trope is something that isn't done often, but I love. No spoilers because I'm a meanie, but if you like dark themes and angst and slow burn, then keep a look out for it. I've been told I'm terrible at fluff, but really good at angst, so yeah :)
> 
> I love you all and thank you for supporting me throughout these stories and being so patient. <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Amazing Spiderman Thankyouverymuchsir.


End file.
